VAMPIRE VS PRIEST
by HikaHaru4ever
Summary: "I will miss you...shizu-chan" "My people! We wont have to drink animal blood anymore! Take as many humans as you can! Soon, we will take over!" "A Train has been sabotage by vampires!" "Shizu-chan!"
1. Chapter 1

"Promise you'll be back?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay." He smiled and touches the brunet's face. He cried and kisses his lips. The brunet hugs him and looks deep in to the boy's red eyes.

It was time for him to go. He let go of him and gets inside the train and waves goodbye.

The red eyed boy waves back and said, "I will miss you...shizu-chan."

~####~

"Master, our people are getting hungry! We need to feed them! They will die! They need blood!" Niro said.

"I know that! Tonight we will be hunting for our food."

"Where are we going to haunt?"

A train pass by them and Niro smiled.

"Master, I think I found our dinner. We will take over that train and take as many people as we can. Then we can feed them to our people!"

The master calls his people for their plan.

"My people! We have been drinking animal blood and I know it is not enough for us, but now, now we will be drinking human blood!"

Everyone starts making a harsh sound.

"Inside that train is full of people! Now take as many as you want!"

All of them starts to flap their wings taking over the train.

~3 weeks later~

The boy sits down on the couch and turns the tv on.

"A train has been sabotage by Vampires! The train was going Kinuo city!(Just made that up xD) There were few people inside the train, and half of them have been took by vampires, some have been killed!"

"SHINRA!" He screams and drop his drink on the floor.

"What is it?" Shinra asks.

"Shi-shi-shizuo! He's in that train!" He points at the Tv.

"Vampires?... But we don't know if Shizuo got killed! What if he's not in there?"

"We have to find him!"

"There's too many people who died...some was taken by vampires."

"What if they took Shizu-chan?!" He cries.

"Calm down we don't know that yet...hopefully he's okay."

~Shizuo~~

I kept on running and running while the other vampire was chasing me. My legs were getting weak and was about to give up. The vampire caught me and pinned me down to the ground, and showed his long fangs. I fought back trying to get away. I ran again and tripped... "shit" Then as I got back up, I heard a car beeping and before I could run, the car hit me...everything blacked out.


	2. It can't be

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Sorry if the other chapter was short. Anyways, I made this story because I've read Vampire Izaya and Shizuo Priest fanfictions, but was never finish, and I really want to read the next chapter but it was never finish. So, I decided to make my own story since I love Shizaya. Okay on with the chapter now!

~8 years later~

Its been eight years since the day of the accident. People in ikubukuro were very scared, and until now, they still are. Vampires are still everywhere. People would go to the priest for help. A long long time ago vampires and priests would have a battle, priest to protect their people, vampires to take over and rule. Half of the vampires were killed and their leader was hurt. They took their leader to their land and the priests won...for now. Vampires were quiet after their leader had been hurt and priests were still hunting for vampires.

"Okay, everyone can take a rest now! Practice really hard! Shizuo!" The priest calls.

"Yes father?"

"How many vampires have you killed?"

"Only 11 father."

"That's not good enough. But I believe in you Shizuo." The priest smiles.

"Thank you father. I promise I will kill all of them. I'm very thankful that you took care of me after the accident." Shizuo bows his head.

"Shizuo, I treat you like my own son. I trained you for so long. I'm glad that I took you, and soon, you'll be the leader. I trust you Shizuo."

"Yes father."

"I have a mission for you and promise me you wont fail this mission. I want you to go to Ikubukuro and stay there to haunt vampires. Find the leader and kill him. You've been in training for many years, and I think you're ready."

"You...you will let me haunt vampires?" Shizuo have always wanted to haunt vampires, and now this is his opportunity to prove to his father he is a good priest or vampire slayer.

"Yes. Don't fail this mission Shizuo."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~

Shizuo went to his room and starts packing his things. He wears a long black coat with belts at the center covering his black shirt under. It was long black coat that almost covered his black pants, and a black gloves, and black shoes.

Shizuo looks himself in the mirror and heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Celty."

(Hey Shizuo. Ready for you mission?) Celty writes in her book. Celty can't speak, so she always carries her book and pen.

"Yeah." Shizuo smiled.

(Are you going to bring you cross slayer?)

"Of course! Now I can use my cross slayer!" Shizuo went to his closet and takes out his cross slayer. It was a long cross to slay vampires.

(Be careful Shizuo. I will always pray for you)

"Thanks Celty."

It was time for Shizuo to go.

"Shizuo. Good luck on your mission. Don't fail this my son." The priest said. Shizuo nodded.

Shizuo waves goodbye to the priest and Celty.

"_Don't worry father. I won't fail you."_ Shizuo thought.

"Where are you going?! We have to stay or Master will be mad!"

"Calm down Niro. He's not here right now." He smirks.

"If he finds you, your so dead!"

"Dead?! HAHAHA! Niro aren't we dead already? Our heart doesn't even beat anymore! We will be dead when priest start to slay us." He laughs. "I'm going outside. I'm getting bored staying inside."

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"To Ikubukuro. I'll just hide my wings and fangs, and I'll look like a human!" He pushes his wings into his skin hiding it.

"Bye Niro~" He laughs again.

"Tsk. Why did I even turn him to a Vampire?" Niro sighs.

"It's nice to be outside~" He twirls around skipping. He took a deep breath, "Ah~ I can smell people's blood. It's been a long time isn't it Ikubukuro? Finally back." He smirks.

Shizuo looks around the new place. People buying, selling, eating...his place didn't really have that many people. Shizuo sees a big man giving people a flier. He walks to him and asks,

"Hey, do you know any hotel I can stay?"

"Mm yes, yes. You knew here? How about you eat in my restaurant. It's good. Very good."

"Uh No thanks. Where's the hotel?"

The man gives him a direction.

"Thanks um...what's your name?"

"Simon. Come to my restaurant. It's good."

Shizuo starts walking and bumps to someone making him fall to the ground.

"Oh sorry." Shizuo said.

"It's-it's okay." He gets up and rub his back. He looks up and sees Shizuo wearing a long black coat.

"_Hmm..."_ He thought. _"I can tell he's new in here."_ He smirks.

"Are you new in here?"

"Uh yea. I'm just looking for a place to stay."

"That's a weird outfit your wearing."

"Like your outfit is not weird."

He was wearing a black suit that goes up to his butt and showing his white shirt a little bit and his chest. He also wore a black pants and black shoes.

Shizuo starts walking again.

"Interesting" He thought. Then he starts following Shizuo.

Shizuo kept on walking and walking, and of course he notices him too following.

*sighs * _"This flea won't stop following me!"_

Shizuo stops and turns facing him.

"Why are you following me flea?" Shizuo ask in a irritate tone.

"Flea? Why...I was just making sure you wont get lost!" He said in a hurtful tone.

"I wont! Now stop following me flea!"

"For your info my name is not Flea!"

"Get lost flea." Shizuo starts walking again but a hand grabs his arm.

"Wait." He said.

"Ugh. What?!"

"You look familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"No. Now get lost." He shook his hand off.

"You know, you really are interesting." He smirks. "I want to make friends with you. Since your new here."

"..."

"My name is Izaya Orihara. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"..."

"No shake hands?"

"..." Shizuo looks at him thinking if he should make friends with him.

"Guess not. What's your name?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Then Shizuo starts walking to his hotel.

"Such a rude guy. Now let see...it's time for me to visit my old friend Shinra~"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Izaya arrives at his old friend's house. He knocks on the door and a doctor opens it.

"Yes? May I hel..." Shinra stops.

"Hello Shinra!~"

"I-I-Izaya?" Shinra was surprise to see his old friend.

"Miss me?" He smirks. Izaya went inside the room and sat down on the couch.

"Where have you been?! You just disappeared! I thought you were dead!"

Izaya laughs. "I am dead"

"What? What do you mean?"

Izaya's red eyes turns into a darker red and it was glowing. He shows his fangs and Shinra was frightened.

"You-you-va-vampire."

"Yes. But don't worry, I'm not going to eat you." Izaya laughs. Shinra relaxes a little bit.

"But...but how? Why?! When?!"

Izaya's eyes turns back to normal.

"...I tried looking for him. When we went to the train, we couldn't find him. I thought the vampires took him. I was looking for him for months. Then I cried and Niro saw me asking why I was crying, and told him everything. I found out he was a vampire and told me if I became one of them I wont have to suffer. So, I decided to become one." He smiles.

"Izaya..." Shinra felt sad for his friend.

"But. I am completely okay now~ Everything was in the past~ It's fun being a vampire."

"But your killing people!"

"I like to see humans suffer." He smirks. "Well, Shinra, it's nice to see you again!" Izaya jumps out of the window and starts flapping his wings.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Izaya arrives at their house, and by I mean house, it was a mansion full of vampires. It was a dark mansion.

"Izaya!" The master calls.

"Yes master?" Izaya sighs.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I was just visiting Ikubukuro."

"Well, I have a job for you. It's time for a dinner. I want you to get us some dinner! Take 3 vampires with you for help."

"Yes master."

They got out of their mansion and starts looking for their dinner.

They found a girl walking by herself and Izaya decides to take her. The girl screams and starts running. The girl keeps on running and went to the alley. It was a dead end. The vampires surrounds her ready to kill the girl. Their eyes starts glowing, showing their long fangs, and hiss at her.

The first vampire was about to attack but then was pinned on the wall by a huge cross. The vampire screams and turns into ashes. It was a cross after all, and a weapon to kill vampires.

Izaya turn around to see where the cross comes from and was surprise from who it is.

The second vampire attack him, but Shizuo slays him with the cross. The third vampire attacks him but was also slayed by the cross. Now, it was only Izaya left.

"My, what a surprise! We meet again! I didn't know you were a priest." Izaya smirks.

"And I didn't know you were a vampire." Shizuo said in a wrathful voice. Shizuo attacks him but Izaya dodges his attacks. Out of all the vampire, Izaya was one of the best fighter. He killed many vampire slayer before.

"Come here you flea!"

"No way~" Izaya laughs. The girl watches them and starts running away.

"You suck." Izaya laughs.

"Just wait till I slay you!"

"That's pretty huge cross eh~"

Shizuo keeps on attacking while Izaya keeps on dodging his attacks. People can hear the loud blows faraway and wondering what was happening.

"Ne~ What is your name by the way?~"

"Why would I tell you my name?!" Shizuo yells.

"So I can know the priest name that will die today." Izaya laughs.

"I'm not who's going to die Flea! You are!" Shizuo stops chasing Izaya and looks at him. "Fine, you wanna know my name?" Shizuo holds his cross preparing to attack again. "My name Shizuo Hewajima and I'm a priest!"

Izaya stops and looks at him with wide eyes. "No...No...That name...that name...it can't be...shi-shi...shizu-chan?"

Chapter done! Hahaha it's a longer chapter. So, what do you guys think? I'm not good at writing about priest and vampires yet lol. I also apologize for grammar and mistakes. Well, see you in the next chapter! REVIEW!


	3. I remember

Heeeyyy Sexy ladyyyy op-op-op-oppa gangnam style! Lol okay I don't know why I did that. Another chapter everyone! and Somehow I feel like doing work early in the morning, rather than doing it at night or when I get home. So here I am typing the next chapter early in the morning~ I'm so glad you guys like the story!~ huhuhu My first time writing a boy x boy story ya know~ Now on with the story!

Izaya stops and looks at him with wide eyes. "No...No...That name...that name...it can't be...shi-shi...shizu-chan?"

Shizuo attacks him again and this time he hits Izaya sending him to the floor.

"Shit." said Izaya.

"Who? Shizu-chan? Didn't I just told you my name?"

Izaya groan in pain. "Well, play time is over, I have to go now~ Bye!" Izaya quickly flew.

"Hey! Come back here!" Shizuo yells.

~~.~~.~~.~~.

Izaya arrives at the mansion thinking about Shizuo.

"Izaya! Where the hell is our food?!" The master yells

"I'm..sorry. We have been attack by a priest. Two vampires died."

"Priest eh? Who is the priest?"

"I don't know his name. I have to go." Izaya quickly flew.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" The master asks.

Izaya arrives at Shinra's house. He knocks on the door and was greeted by Shinra.

"Oh! Hey Izaya!" He smiles. Izaya looks at him sadly.

"Wha-what's wrong Izaya? Come in!"

"Shinra..." He sits down on the couch.

"Yea?"

"Shi-shizuo...He's alive."

"What?! But...but how?!"

"I saw him! And he's a priest! We were fighting and told me his name! Shizuo Hewajima!"

"A priest? That's not good. Wait, did he recognize you?"

"No. I don't think so. He changed Shinra! What am I going to do?!" Izaya got up.

"Calm down Izaya. How about I see this Shizuo? Maybe it's just another Shizuo?"

"No Shinra! I know it's Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan..."

~Izaya~

After telling Shinra, I felt...broken. After seeing him again...I feel like my heart was beating even though our heart doesn't beat anymore. I walked down the dark alley still thinking about him. Then the rain poured down. But why couldn't he remember me? I know it was Shizu-chan. My shizu-chan.

"Why Shizu-chan?" I cried. It was the first time I've cried again after the accident. I stop at a playground where Shizu-chan asked me out. I sat down at the bench hugging myself. I cried and cried as the rain poured down hard.

"Shizu-chan why did you leave me. I've waited for you and thought you were dead. How could you! And you just comes back? It hurts." I felt broken and pain.

"What are you doing?"

I look up and saw...

"What are you doing crying here flea?"

"...Shizu-chan." I whispered. "What are you doing in here? Where you looking for me so you could kill me?" I got up. "Well? Aren't you going to kill me?!" I grabbed his hand and put them around my neck. "Kill me!" I yelled.

He looked at me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He slapped my hands away. "Don't touch me flea!"

"Why? Why do you have to come back?!"

He looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember me? Look around you. Don't you remember this place?"

~Author~

Shizuo looks at him, then looks around. He didn't know what Izaya was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I hate you." Izaya whispers and ran leaving Shizuo confuse.

"What the hell was that?"

~.Morning~

Shizuo felt tired after fighting with the vampires. He goes to his fridge to get some breakfast.

"Ugh. I forgot to buy groceries." He went back to his room to change and went outside. Ikuburo was a busy place and he still wasn't use to it.

"Ah! Shizuo! Hello! You come buy sushi?" Simon asks.

"Not today Simon."

"Something wrong? You looks confuse?"

"I'm fine Simon."

Shinra finds them and waves at Simon.

"Hey Simon!"

"Shinra come eat!" Simon said.

"No thanks." Shinra smiles. Then he looks to Shizuo and gasps.

"Shi-shizuo?" Shinra touches his face.

"Hey don't touch me!" He slaps Shinra's hand and he winces in pain.

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember me?"

Shizuo looks at him and shook his head. "No."

"I'm Shinra! We used to be best friend! What happen to you?! And what the heck are you wearing?"

"You probably got the wrong guy." He walks away and waves at Simon.

"Hey wait!" Shinra follows him.

"What do you want?!"

"Can I do some test on you? See I'm a doctor and-" Shizuo punches him on the stomach making Shinra falls to the ground.

"Shizuo wait! I can help you!" He coughs.

"I don't need help." Shizuo walks away.

"You don't remember Izaya?!"

Shizuo stops and looks at him.

"Come with me to my house and I'll show you something."

~.~.~.~.~

"Welcome to my home Shizuo!" Shinra shows his house. "Please sit."

Shizuo sits down on the couch feeling uncomfortable with the weird doctor.

"So what is it you need to show me?"

Shinra went to his desk and takes out a picture. It was a picture of him, Shinra, and Izaya.

"Thats...me" Shizuo points. His hair was brunet before. "And that's the vampire!"

"Y-yeah. You see this was us before. You and Izaya used to go out together. You went away but an accident happened. The train that you took was sabotage by vampires. Izaya was looking for you but he couldn't find you. He cried every night waiting for you Shizuo."

Shizuo looks at him then to the picture. He looks at Izaya's photo and touches it and said, "I-I remember now."

FINISH~ That's it for today everyone I hope you guys like it! I apologize for my mistake and grammar. BYEEEEE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSS...AND REVIEWWW!


	4. Let's forgetthe past

Hello! People it's me againnn! Thank you for all your reviews everyone~ I'm very happy with the reviews I get~ Okay so...let's just read the chapter lol

"Thats...me" Shizuo points. His hair was brunet before. "And that's the vampire!"

"Y-yeah. You see this was us before. You and Izaya used to go out together. You went away but an accident happened. The train that you took was sabotage by vampires. Izaya was looking for you but he couldn't find you. He cried every night waiting for you Shizuo."

Shizuo looks at him then to the picture. He looks at Izaya's photo and touches it and said, "I-I remember now."

Shinra looks at him and smiles. "What now Shizuo? Your a priest, Izaya is a vampire...what are you going to do?"

Shizuo looks at him and said, "He was the first person I ever love, and I hurt him. I want to fix his wounded heart." He gets up and bids goodbye to Shinra.

"Good luck Shizuo." Said Shinra.

Shizuo walks around Ikubukuro thinking about the past. He notices Simon and talks to him.

"Hey Simon."

"Shizuo. What's wrong? Hungry?"

"No." Shizuo smiles. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure sure."

"Let say...a person went away, leaving his love behind. That person had an accident. Then his love tried to find him, waiting for him every night to come back. But never did. Until years later, that person comes back but doesn't remember his love. His love had a wounded heart waiting for him and just comes back and doesn't remember anything. When he came they can't be together because...because..." Simon interrupts him. "Because your a Priest, and Izaya is Vampire?"

Shizuo looks at him surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because Izaya told me. I saw him yesterday crying."

Shizuo sighs and rubs his neck. "I don't know what to do."

"Shizuo, all I can tell you is to fix his wounded heart. For love...you'll do anything for your love. Some gives up anything for their love."

"I-I don't understand?"

Simon sighs and pat Shizuo's back. "You will understand soon."

~.~.~.~.~.~

While walking to my apartment, I felt being followed by someone. I turn around to see who it is but no one was there. I walked again and hid in the alley. As I hid in the Alley, I saw...FLEA!

"Where did he go?" Izaya asked.

I got out of my hiding spot. "Why are you following me flea!"

"Oh Shizu-chan! You-you scared me." He turned around facing me.

"Why are you following me?"

"I wasn't following you."

"Tsk! Stop following me flea." I walked again and the flea was following me again. I took out my cross slayer and pointed at him.

"Woah! Calm down Shizu-chan."

"What do you want?"

"...I just want to know...if...you can't really remember anything."

I looked at him and starts walking again ignoring his question.

"Shizu-chan!" He called.

I do remember. I just don't know how to respond to him...it's...complicated.

As I walk down the alley, 6 vampires were surrounding me.

"What the-"

"Kill him." One of the vampire said. I took out my cross slayer and hit one of them.

~.~.~.~.~

Shizuo takes out his cross and slay one of the vampires. Izaya sees the vampires but he couldn't do anything. If he help Shizuo, he would betray the vampires. But he can't just watch them hurting Shizuo.

"Shi-Shizuo." Izaya saids.

"Oi! Izaya! What the hell you doing?! Help us!" The vampire said. Shizuo looks at him, and the vampire sees him getting distracted, he attacks shizuo making him fall to the ground.

"Shizuo!" Izaya yells. "What I'm going to do." Izaya thought panicking.

The 5 vampires attacks him and one of them bit his neck.

"Ah! Get off of me!" Shizuo yells. The vampire threw his cross and grabs shizuo's neck.

"Time to say goodbye priest!" The vampire raises his hand up with long nails ready to kill him.

"No. No. No!" Izaya ran to the vampire and grabs his neck making the vampire and Shizuo fall.

"What the fuck?!"

Izaya raises his hand slash the vampire. Izaya opens his wings and his eyes became glowing red. The other vampires looks at him giving him a surprise look.

"You traitor! You killed him!"

"Yes, and I will kill all of you if you don't leave in 5 seconds!"

The vampire looks at each other and starts to flap their wings.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya ran to Shizuo who was still in the ground bleeding. "We need to get you to Shinra!" He grabs shizuo's arm putting it around his neck.

~.~.~SHINRA'S HOUSE~.~.~

"Shinra!" Izaya yells.

"What happen?!"

"Shizuo is wounded! Fix him!"

Shinra grabs shizuo and lays him on the couch. Shinra takes out his kit and starts cleaning out Shizuo's wound.

"Is he going to be okay?" Izaya asks worriedly.

"Don't worry. Shizuo is strong. He will be okay."

Then, Shizuo opens his eyes.

"Wha-Where am I?" He ask.

"Your in my house Shizuo!" Shinra said smiling. "I'm just cleaning your wounds."

Shizuo looks at him then to Izaya.

"Shizuo I will be back. I'll get my other kit." Shinra walks to his lab knowing that the two will probably needs some talk.

Shizuo sits down on the couch and groan in pain.

"Why did you save me?" He ask. Izaya looks at him.

"Because-because-" Izaya tears falls down. Shizuo got up and walks to him. He stops and touches Izaya's tears wiping them with his thumbs.

"Don't cry." Shizuo hugs him. _"I don't want you to cry anymore. I've hurt you so much. I don't want to see you cry anymore."_ Shizuo thought. Izaya was surprise of Shizuo's action.

"Shi-Shizu-chan?"

"I'm sorry Izaya...for what I have done to you in the past. Although, I couldn't remember anything. Whatever happened in the past...let's...let's forget it."

~~Izaya~~

I looked at him. It hurts. I sighed and wiped my tears.

"Your right." I said. It wont work anyways. Shizuo is a priest and I'm a vampire. I'm going to forget about the past and between us. I did it before.

"Let's forget about the past. Besides we weren't really anything in past." I smiled. A fake smile.

"Yeah."

"Well, Shizu-chan, I have to go now." I waved at him knowing it will be the last of us seeing each other.

"Goodbye Shizu-chan."

~.~.~.~.~

Shizuo sighed and sits back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Why did you lie?" Shinra ask.

"So I wont hurt him again. We are different now."

"What are you going to do if you see him?"

"I'm a priest. I have to do what priest do. I have to kill him."

END CHAPTER! Hope you guys like ittt~ I'll see you in the next chapter~

REVIEW!~~


End file.
